Ardiente visita nocturna
by Megumi Pancake
Summary: Chat Noir está enfadado y triste porque Ladybug ayudó a Chloé con su calentura nocturna y se pone celoso pensando que se lo va a hacer a sus demás fans y no a él que es el número uno. Luego descubre que solo irá a visitar a su amado Adrien Agreste y solo le deseará suerte. Después de eso, lo que pasa allí es cosa de ellos dos. [Aviso: Lemon bastante explícito, ONESHOT]


**Este oneshot es como una secuela del otro que escribí de Ladybug x Chloé, pero no hace falta entenderlo para disfrutar de él ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)**

* * *

Desde que Ladybug entró a la habitación de Chloé y le hizo aquellas cosas, ella se encontró inquieta. Recordaba que había pensado seriamente en hacerle lo mismo a Adrien, pero no sabía si tendría el coraje para decírselo o simplemente hacerle lo mismo que a la rubia, eran situaciones muy distintas, pues por Chloé no sentía nada y por Adrien sí.  
Marinette tenía dudas, hasta que en clase le vio triste al enterarse de lo que Ladybug hizo. Se dio cuenta de que podría hacerle feliz si al menos le hacía una visita sin necesidad de acabar en algo sexual, así que una noche se atrevió a convertirse en su alterego heroico y comenzó a recorrer los edificios de París, sobrevolándolos con su yoyó como siempre hacía.

Iba tan tranquila, hasta que de repente, una mancha negra en el horizonte la hizo detenerse: era Chat Noir, que se dirigía hacia ella. Y una vez se encontraron ambos cara a cara, él la miró furioso.

-Hey, Chat Noir, ¿qué te ocurre?-Preguntaba Ladybug al ver su cara.

-¿Cómo que qué me ocurre?-Cuestionó también el gato negro.-¡Me he enterado de que te dedicas a colarte en las casas de la gente para hacer guarradas con ellos!

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Tengo mis medios para enterarme de las cosas, pero eso que has hecho no está bien.

-Para ti no lo estará porque eres un celoso, pero yo me debo a mis fans.

-Y supongo que ahora iras a ver a otro o a otra, porque no he visto indicios de que haya otro akuma por aquí.

-Pues sí, voy a ver a un chico de mi clase al que le gusto, pero no pretendo hacer guarradas como tú dices, solo voy a explicarle todo lo que paso para que no esté mal.

-Yo también soy fan tuyo y conmigo no haces guarradas, mi lady...-El rubio se acercó a la chica con una mirada coqueta, cambiando repentinamente su expresión de antes.

-¿A ti que te pasa?-Marinette se apartó bruscamente de su compañero.-Solo masturbé a Chloé porque me gustaba sentirme poderosa ante ella. Cuando no soy Ladybug me odia y me atormenta la vida, y teniendo el poder en el traje pienso aprovechar esas cosas aunque también yo la odie...

-No te entiendo... Pero bueno, si eso es lo que quieres hacer con tu superpoder yo no te lo impediré... Solo, dime a quién vas a ver esta vez y te dejaré en paz...

-Te lo digo si prometes no seguirme.

-No voy a seguirte, lo juro.

-Bien... Voy a ver a Adrien Agreste. Al parecer él también es gran fan mio y en mi clase vi que se puso triste. Él me gusta mucho... Lo siento, Chat, no puedo corresponderte porque es él el que me tiene loca...

Chat Noir se quedó mudo mirándola. En primer lugar estaba enamorada de él, pero no se lo podía decir aun. Por otro lado había afirmado que estaba en su misma clase y estaba presente cuando pasó todo eso, y por último... ¡Iba a verle! Tenía que irse de inmediato a su casa y hacer como si nada, así que adoptó un gesto triste y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo...-Contestó finalmente el chico, suspirando falsamente, aunque por dentro estuviese super emocionado.-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, así que yo que tú le confesaría todo lo que sientes por él...-Acto seguido agarró la mano de Ladybug y besó en esta, dándose la vuelta.-Yo supongo que me marcho ya, pásalo bien.

-Gracias Chat... Espero verte mejor en otras circunstancias...-Dijo ella, y entonces se fue volando por ahí.

-Lo harás... Y muy pronto además.-Reía el gato, y entonces se fue por otro lado para evitar que le viera volviendo a su casa o que pensara que la estaba siguiendo.

Él acabó llegando antes que la superheroína y se metió por la ventana del baño. Allí se destransformó y Plagg apareció pidiendo queso como de costumbre. Adrien, sin remedio le dio un cacho y empezó a quitarse la ropa repentinamente.

-¡Eh!-Gritó Plagg sin esperárselo, mientras tenía queso en la boca aun.-¿No puedes esperar a que me vaya del baño?

-No, Ladybug va a llegar muy pronto y tengo que ducharme para estar limpio y no oler a queso...-Contestaba como si nada el rubio, quitándose la camisa y luego intentando quitarse los pantalones rápidamente sin quitarse los zapatos antes.

-Ve despacio, bruto, que te vas a caer...

-¡Vete, Plagg!

El kwami rápidamente se fue atravesando la puerta y escondiéndose por la habitación del chico. Ya desnudo se metió en la ducha y empezó a lavarse concienzudamente todo el cuerpo y luego el pelo, debía estar perfecto para su amada superheroína.

Pronto oyó golpes en sus ventanas desde allí y rápidamente salió y se secó como pudo. Al estar medio seco se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Corrió a la puerta del baño, la abrió y fue hasta sus ventanas. Allí vio que estaba Ladybug esperando, y rojo como un tomate le abrió una de ellas. La chica se quedó inmóvil, también roja mirándole. Nunca le había visto así, con el torso al desnudo y encima algo mojado aun, con el pelo goteándole por su sensual cara. Se iba a resfriar, pero poco le importaba a Adrien.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ladybug?-Preguntó él, dándole la mano, invitándola a pasar. Ella, tratando de no temblar o ponerse excesivamente nerviosa, le agarró la mano y entró en la habitación de un salto, cerró la ventana y se quedó mirando al rubio sin saber qué decir. Esta vez no tenía tanta confianza como cuando hizo lo mismo con Chloé, mas al recordarlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía que tenerla si quería conquistar a su chico.

-He venido a verte...-Explicaba la joven de ojos azules, apartando gran parte de su vergüenza.-Me han dicho que estabas algo triste y... quería hablar contigo... Siento haberte interrumpido, puedo esperar mientras te vistes...

-No me molestas realmente, me ha emocionado tu visita.-Adrien sonreía amablemente, y Marinette se hizo la fuerte y también sonrió de vuelta.-Pero sí, creo que voy a vestirme, porque no quiero incomodarte...

Hizo la adolescente todos sus esfuerzos para no decir que vale, que le esperaba. Y en vez de eso, antes de que se fuera, le agarró de la mano y le acercó a su cuerpo repentinamente, rodeándole del cuello con sus brazos lentamente, regalándole una seductora mirada.

-Me gusta bastante más verte así.-Le susurró ella, mientras su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho de los nervios.-No quisiera parecerte una pervertida, pero tengo entendido que te sentiste celoso de Chloé...

-L-Ladybug...-Respondió el chico, totalmente rojo y lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearla a ella también de la cintura y acercarse a ella. Al ser más alto, Ladybug se sintió inferior, no podía ser dominante en esa situación, Adrien independientemente de su carácter, le daba respeto, y por mucho que fuera su parte heroica en ese momento no sería capaz de tomar las riendas.

Los dos a la vez se sintieron muy avergonzados. La chica sabía que él no iba a proseguir ni atreverse a hacer nada tampoco, así que tuvo que ser ella la que se acercó y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Fue muy breve, sin embargo le sirvió a Marinette para relajarse y sentirse mejor. Y por parte del chico, él simplemente estaba en el cielo. No respondió, pero supo que le tocaba a él y le puso las manos en las mejillas a la chica, volviendo a besarla, esta vez por un tiempo mayor.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y luego los dos apartaron sus miradas, avergonzados.

-Esto... Sé que quizá haces esto por hacerles un favor a tus fans...-Decía el rubio, reuniendo el valor para mirar a su amada.-Pero no se si sería muy adecuado... Hacer algo a quien no amas...

-¿A qué te refieres...?-Cuestionó la heroína, también mirándole.

-A que... Yo estoy enamorado de ti, y es posible que tú solo quieras... bueno, algo esporádico conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡C-claro que no! No te confundas... Yo he venido a hablar contigo, no a hacerte lo mismo que le hice a Chloé... Eso fue... una cosa rara que me dio para sentirme poderosa ante ella... Pero ha surgido esto y... No he podido evitarlo...

Adrien lo sabía de sobra, aunque quería que ella se lo confesara a él como civil y no como Chat Noir. Solo cogió su muñeca y la condujo hasta su sofá, haciendo que ambos se sentaran allí.

-¿Yo a ti te gusto...?-Preguntó Adrien, mirando seriamente a la chica.

-Muchísimo... No te puedes hacer una idea...-Contestó la chica de pelo oscuro, mirando al suelo.-Pero no podía decírtelo sin el traje por miedo a que me rechazases...

Adrien se quedó callado y Marinette no supo qué decir, no podía decirle quien era en realidad.  
Entonces el chico, que aun seguía únicamente vestido con la toalla, miró a la muchacha. La agarró de pronto, aproximándola a su cuerpo y la besó súbitamente. Ladybug se puso nerviosa, pero le correspondió y se abrazaron fuertemente mientras se recostaban a lo largo del sofá.

El chico no podía esconder más su lado Chat Noir en esa circunstancia y quería hacerla suya, pero intentó retenerse un poco, y al apartarse de los labios de su compañera, clavó su mirada en ella, que estaba petrificada y roja a más no poder.

-L-lo siento... Estoy emocionado de que la persona a la que amo me corresponda...-Decía el rubio, riéndose nervioso mientras se volvía a sentar.

La otra hizo lo mismo y por casualidad miró su entrepierna; al parecer sí se había ''emocionado'' de otra manera, pues se le notaba todo bajo la toalla. Dejarle así sería muy cruel por su parte...

-Ya lo veo...-Contestó Ladybug y puso su mano sobre su bulto. Él no se había dado cuenta hasta que ella hizo aquello, y como más rojo no se podía poner, se mordió el labio.

-Perdón... Es que... eres muy guapa... Y con ese traje...

Marinette no dejó ni que siguiera hablando cuando se le tiró encima y comenzó a besuquearle por toda la cara y el cuello. Lo estaba deseando, si no fuera por un problema...

-Tú también eres muy sexy, Adri...-Le susurró ella, y como no lo podían evitar, él la agarró e intentó quitarle el traje, aunque sabía de sobra que no se podían quitar manualmente.-Oh eh... Lo siento, no puedo quitarme el traje...

-¿Por qué...? Necesito que te lo quites si quieres que... Esto prosiga...

-Tendría que volver a mi forma normal para ello, el traje es mágico, no se puede quitar así...

Ambos se sentaron bien una vez más para pensar mejor en algún plan.

-Si te destransformas prometo no decirle a nadie quien eres.-Dijo sin más el chico rubio.

-No puedo, quizá la persona que está tras la máscara no te gusta y nos quedaríamos sin hacer nada.-Contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero Ladybug... A mi eso me da igual...

-Mira, tengo una idea...-La chica se levantó, miró por la habitación algo que pudiera usar y dio con la bufanda azul que ella misma le había hecho. La cogió de su escritorio y luego fue hasta Adrien de nuevo, poniéndole eso en los ojos y atándoselo para que no viera.-Así no me verás siendo civil pero disfrutaremos igualmente de esto...

-Pero así no podré ver tu cuerpo, ¡ni siquiera lo que estaré haciendo!

-Lo siento, pero vas a tener que aguartarte hasta que averigues tú mismo mi identidad...

-Está bien...

Ladybug se destransformó y Tikki salió, pero sabía que no tenía que decir nada y fue a esconderse con Plagg. Marinette ya estaba en su forma normal y se acercó a Adrien, cogiéndole de las manos y levantándole. Como no veía nada le tendría que guiar en algunas cosas.

-No sé por qué, pero esto me parece terriblemente erótico...-Susurró la chica de pelo negro azulado al chico.

-Tengo que admitir que a mi también...-Contestába el rubio, siguiendo a Marinette.-Pero sería mejor si pudiera verte, no quisiera fastidiar mi primera vez.

-Te voy a ayudar, no seas desconfiado.-Ella le condujo hasta su cama y allí se subieron los dos. La joven se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta de momento, también había dejado su bolsito en una mesa.-Podrías tratar de adivinarlo ahora, si lo haces dejaré que te quites la bufanda de la cara.

Echó a su chico en la cómoda cama grisácea y se le quedó encima, sentándose cuidadosamente sobre su duro miembro.

-Hueles como a... ¿pan?-Decía el chico, cada vez excitándose un poco más por los movimientos de su amiga.

-Sí, por ahí vas bien...

Él se quedó callado, unos momentos, tratando de recordar a alguien de su clase que se pareciera a Ladybug, tuviera la misma voz y oliera normalmente a dulces y pan. Entoces, al estar ciego de verdad, se dio cuenta de que había estado ciego de otra manera, la conocía, y casi siempre ignoró la posibilidad... ¡Era Marinette! Lo descubrió, pero no iba a demostrarlo por el momento.

-Aun no lo sé... Hay mucha gente que conozco que huele de distintas maneras todos los días...-Mintió el chico, pero rápidamente puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven y la echó en la cama con cuidado de no caerla o caerse él y fastidiar el momento.

Ella se estremeció, ahora él tomaba el mando, sabía manejarse estando ciego. Sin pensárselo dos veces, toqueteó el cuerpo de su compañera tratando de averiguar cómo era su ropa para quitársela, y como ya se había desprendido de su chaqueta, solo le quedaba la camisa y los pantalones. Adrien averiguó que tenía una camiseta normal sin botones e intentó quitársela, subiéndosela hacia arriba. Marinette le ayudaba y se la acabó sacando, tirándola junto a la chaqueta.

-¿Sigues sin saber nada? No todas las chicas tenemos el mismo cuerpo ni el mismo pelo...-Decía ella al quedarse en sujetador.

-No voy fijándome en todas las chicas...-Contestó Adrien.-Solo me he fijado en ti como Ladybug... Pero centrémonos en esto y dejemos eso para luego.

Ella asintió aunque el rubio no la viera y este luego se acercó y la besó cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella le abrazó conmovida mientras seguía su beso feliz. No estaba segura de si él estaría tan enamorado de su yo real como de Ladybug, pero intentó olvidarse de eso, tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo íntimo con Adrien Agreste y estaba pasándoselo muy bien, no iba a estropear el momento por sus tontos dilemas.

Notó la chica la gran diferencia de cuando hizo aquello con la rubia estúpida de su clase a ese instante con su amado, no lo podía ni comparar. El chico nunca había hecho algo parecido, así que le sería complicado, y más aun a ciegas.

Optó por improvisar y no parecer confuso. De nuevo tocó el torso de Marinette. Notó el sujetador de la chica aun puesto en ella. Quería quitárselo, así que se apartó de encima suyo y se levantó ella misma también para facilitar las cosas. Adrien se colocó a su espalda y buscó el broche con las manos. Al encontrarlo trató de desengancharlo, lo malo es que le costaba bastante estando sin vista. Marinette reía estando sonrojada.

-¿Te ayudo?-Preguntaba la chica, aun riendo un poco.-Sé que para ti es el doble de difícil ahora.

-No hace falta... Creo que puedo hacerlo...-Contestó el rubio, tratando de forcejear con el enganche, hasta que al final se lo desabrochó y se lo quitó. Aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas a él, puso sus manos en el estómago de Marinette y subió lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus pechos. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocar unos de esa manera, y los palpaba suavemente, mientras la chica se dejaba, totalmente roja.

La adolescente quería realmente destaparle los ojos y que la viera, pero era arriesgado. Sin embargo él ya lo sabía, pero le parecía más excitante hacerlo a ciegas, y sabía que a ella también.  
No perdió más el tiempo y volvió a echar a la joven de pelo oscuro para quitarle los pantalones. Una vez se desprendió de ellos, ella los dejó por ahí para empezar a hacer cosas. Quería quitarle esa molesta toalla a Adrien y ver lo que tenía entre las piernas, de modo que se giró junto con su chico, dejándole echado en la cama esta vez a él.

-Adrien... Quiero verte aquí.-Puso sus manos sobre el bulto y lo acarició. Este seguía bastante duro, aunque no viese nada, solo intuir el cuerpo de Marinette le excitaba enormemente, deseaba verlo, sí, pero quería esperar un poco más.

-Adelante...-Invitó él, bastante rojo. Entonces Marinette comenzó a abrir la toalla, encontrándose con el duro pene del chico. No se podía creer que estuviera viendo de esa manera al amor de su vida. También se sonrojó, no sabía como manejar uno de esos.

-P-perdóname si hago algo mal...-Dijo ella, agarrándolo con cuidado con la mano derecha y acariciándolo un poco. Para ella era suave, era como un sueño, pero era real y le encantaba. Había hecho muy bien en ir a visitar al rubio, y eso que no iba con intenciones sexuales.

-No te preocupes, ambos somos principiantes, creo...

-Claro... Yo salvo lo de Chloé no he hecho nada... No te creas que soy algo que no soy.

-Tranquila, no te voy a juzgar.-Adrien rió mientras sentía las manos de Marinette en su miembro erecto y trataba de contener algún que otro jadeo.-Pero me alegra ser el primero para ti.-Sonriente, se imaginaba cómo debía de estar la chica en ese momento, seguramente roja, pero en realidad estaba pendiente a la virilidad de su chico, mirándola con deseo mientras la toqueteaba.

-D-dicen que es mejor si se hacen algunos preliminares...-Comentó ella, aun con su labor.-Pero realmente no aguanto más...

-Bueno... Hay muchas más ocasiones para hacer esto mejor, la primera no tiene que ser perfecta.-Reía levemente el adolescente, buscando su cara con la mano y acariciándola una vez la encontró.-Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda estando ciego.

-En ese caso tendré que ser yo la que empiece...-Marinette se puso sobre el pene de Adrien y se frotó un poco. Él podía notar la humedad en las bragas de la chica, y eso le excitó aun más.-A-aunque opino que tú deberías hacerlo y tener más control sobre mi, ya que soy virgen y me puede doler bastante.

-Tan solo relájate y guíame para que lo haga si no puedes empezar tú.

-Deja... Lo intentaré.-La chica de pelo oscuro se quitó las bragas al fin. Estaba completamente mojada, Adrien le provocaba aquello siempre con solo mirarla fijamente. Por eso en clase a veces acudía al baño muy seguido.  
Tras despojarse de su ropa interior, la apartó. Era un tanto complicado meterse aquello así de repente estando encima de él, así que no hizo nada más que echarse sobre su cuerpo y frotarse un poco contra él.

-Espera...-Pidió el rubio, pensando que empezaría.-No tenemos protección ni nada... ¿Es prudente seguir?

-Por eso no hay problema...-Decía esta, un poco nerviosa.-Tomo pastillas anticonceptivas... ¡N-no por que haga esto continuamente! ¡S-sino porque el médico me las recetó para regular mi periodo y eso...!

Se hizo silencio. Marinette pensó que la había cagado mucho contándole ese tipo de cosas, pero entonces Adrien se rió, puso su mano en uno de los brazos de la chica y lo acarició.

-Estás bastante tensa, por favor, mantén la calma, que no pasa nada, de hecho eso nos ahorra muchos problemas.-Este sonrió y la agarró, devolviéndola abajo como antes.-Voy a intentarlo yo.

-E-está bien...-Marinette empezó a temblar, tener a Adrien encima suyo, a punto de penetrarla la ponía de los nervios, lo deseaba pero le daba miedo también.

El joven modelo, tras un rato de buscar la pose con ayuda de su compañera, acabó colocándose entre sus piernas y rodeó su cintura, acercándose a sus labios y besándola con cariño para que se relajara, pues la notaba aun inquieta y para proseguir debía encontrarse estable. Ella tardó un poco, pero se tranquilizó al final, sintiendo el ardiente cuerpo de su amado sobre el suyo, besándola y acariciándola con sus manos.  
Después de acariciarla, Adrien buscó con su mano derecha la entrepierna de Marinette, y al encontrarla pudo comprobar por sí mismo que estaba realmente mojada. Eso le alegró y facilitaría el acto bastante.  
Por parte de la chica, no pudo evitar gemir débilmente al sentir la mano de su amado toqueteando por sus labios vaginales. Una vez hubo comprobado dónde estaba la entrada, aproximó su miembro hasta ella y frotó lentamente allí, sin introducirlo aun.

-¿Estás preparada...?-Preguntaba Adrien en el oído de Marinette, con un tono bajo y seductor, tratando de excitarla aun más si cabía.

-S-Sí...-Ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su torso y él comenzó a penetrarla despacio.

No le resultó muy difícil, al parecer algo ya había pasado por allí, a pesar de que la chica le jurase que no había hecho nada con nadie. La adolescente se dio cuenta de que Adrien no siguió entrando porque le resultaba bastante fácil, iba a pedir explicaciones.

-O-oye... Si eres virgen, ¿por qué no me está costando entrar?-Preguntó de manera serena, esperando que no le mintiera, aunque realmente no creía a ella capaz de eso, la verdad. A ella le dio un pequeño escalofrío.

-M-me resulta un tanto... vergonzoso contarte esto...-Explicaba Marinette, suspirando nerviosa de nuevo.-Pero si hemos llegado a este punto debes saberlo... Como persona normal tengo... vicios... Y cuando me encuentro sola me inspiro con las fotos tuyas que hay colgadas por mi cuarto y... me masturbo con lo que pillo...

Adrien rió otra vez, realmente porque hacía lo mismo cuando estaba solo, y que ella también lo hiciera con sus fotos le producía una extraña felicidad y sensación de complicidad con su chica.

-Yo también... ¡Quiero decir...! No me meto cosas en ningún sitio extraño... Solo me... me toco pensando en ti, pero bueno, también esto facilita un poco la cosa y así no te dolerá tanto.

-Hombre... Puede que si me duela, por eso te lo dije antes, no es que me meta cosas gigantescas... Tu... eso... es más grande que cualquier cosa que haya podido meter ahí.

-Pues tendré cuidado igualmente, voy a seguir.

-Vale...

Adrien esta vez tomó la cintura de Marinette y continuó introduciendo lentamente su duro pene en la vagina de la chica. A ella le dolió un poco, pues no estaba abierto del todo, pero que estuviese empapada en fluidos ayudaba al paso. El aparato de Adrien no era precisamente pequeño, y a medida que avanzaba en la cavidad de la muchacha, iba notando que ya más al fondo no estaba tan abierta, y tuvo que hacer un poco de fuerza para llegar hasta el final.  
La joven jadeaba con un poco de ardor en su entrepierna, ahí fue cuando notó que realmente no podía comparar NADA de lo que había hecho sola con eso. Aunque le doliera, lo estaba pasando muy bien.  
Respiraban los dos con agitación leve, muy próximos el uno del otro. No hacían falta palabras para saber que a partir de ahí todo iría de lujo y no haría más que mejorar la situación.

El rubio besó el cuello de Marinette por intuición. Seguía sin ver nada, pero ya notaba cada lugar de la chica y sabía dónde podría encontrar todo. En su cuello hizo varios lametones, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a moverse dentro de su conducto. Se sentía tan excitado que no se podía detener, tenía ahí a la chica de sus sueños solo para él, y podía hacerle de todo en ese instante, ella se iba a dejar.  
A la peliazul aun le dolía un poco, era una molestia constante, pero ya antes se había penetrado con más cosas y el dolor no era tan intenso, de hecho se le pasó rápido y comenzó a pedirle más al muchacho entre susurros y gemidos de placer.  
Jadeante, este la obedeció, y, aun agarrando su cintura, comenzó a mover sus caderas con un ritmo algo más rápido, entrando y saliendo de ella, sin intención de detenerse ya.  
Marinette apretó sus uñas en la espalda de Adrien sin querer, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto, solo le importaba el placer tan grande que estaba sintiendo en aquel intenso instante con la chica que quería más que a nada, y si ella le hacía daño de esa manera, es que era buena señal; significaba que disfrutaba como él.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya a Marinette no le dolía, el miembro de su apuesto acompañante la taladraba con cada vez más fiereza, casi perdiendo el control, cosa que provocó unos cada vez más sonoros gemidos de puro gozo salir de su garganta. Por su lado, Adrien también gemía, pero intentaba que no se oyera, más que nada porque los podrían escuchar. Su mansión era grande, pero aun así, si su chica se descontrolaba, acabarían oyéndola por todo París.  
Solo pudo callarla atacando sus carnosos y rosados labios otra vez, y en esta ocasión usó su lengua para juguetear con la de Marinette, mientras continuaba las rudas embestidas dentro de su vagina. El rubio ya iba dando más fuerte a la muchacha, sujetándola esta vez de sus piernas. No podía verla, pero sabía que en cuando lo hiciera... la iba a hacer polvo. De hecho ya no aguantó más, se incorporó, ya que estaba echado sobre ella, y se bajó la bufanda hasta el cuello, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia Marinette.  
Vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Era preciosa, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus labios un poco abiertos, porque de ahí salían esos excitantes gemidos de gozo.

-M-Marinette...-Gimió él cuando la vio, aunque sin detenerse aun, no podía parar de penetrarla.

Por consiguiente, la nombrada abrió los ojos de par en par sin dejar de jadear, y se puso como un tomate de la vergüenza.

-¡A-Adrien...!-Exclamó casi sin aliento.-¡T-te dije que no me vieras...!

-D-descubrí tu identidad hace un buen rato...-Contestó Adrien de la misma manera, sin parar un solo segundo.-M-me ponía lo de la bufanda...

-D-da igual... Explícamelo después, ¡ahora tenemos otra cosa que hacer...!

El chico asintió dispuesto a dar todo de sí, pero ella, de la nada, le paró y volvió a girarle para dejarle debajo. Una vez encima de él, ambos quedaron sentandos y Marinette empezó a botar sobre el pene de Adrien, autopenetrándose profundamente. Él la agarraba mientras iba a lamer sus senos como había hecho antes. Eso le encantaba a la chica de pelo oscuro, la cual estaba en puro éxtasis.

Tras un rato de moverse violentamente los dos mientras gemían, Marinette empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo, pronto iba a correrse. Adrien, tampoco aguantaría mucho más, sin embargo quería prolongarlo lo máximo posible para disfrutar más de ella.

Fue hasta su oído la adolescente y lo mordió mientras apretaba al joven a su cuerpo sin cesar sus movimientos profundos, aunque esa posición no era muy cómoda para el rubio, así que volvió a coger a su compañera y la puso como antes para terminar ya. Al quedar tan poco, él la agarró con fuerza una vez más y la penetró nuevamente con fiereza otra vez, hundiendo su miembro hasta lo más profundo de la vagina de Marinette, casi golpeando su útero, y ya sin poder contenerse más, se corrió en ella, dejando salir todo su esperma en su interior. La chica aun no acabó, y él se dio cuenta, de modo que trató de continuar un poco más, tocando su clítoris por probar, y fue casi instantaneo que ella tuviera un orgasmo. Sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron, apretando el pene de Adrien, que seguía dentro de la chica.  
Ambos se quedaron echados, él aun encima de ella, y ella en la cama boca arriba. Los dos trataron de recuperar el aliento tras aquel momentazo de pasión y lujuria desenfrenada. Sudaban y estaban tan cansados que no podían ni moverse, aunque Adrien si tuvo que hacerlo para no aplastar a Marinette y salió de ella, acostándose a su lado.

Una vez se relajaron, ella le miró y se sonrojó de repente, se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¡y con Adrien! Además ya sabía su identidad y podría ser problemático.

-Ha estado genial...-Dijo el rubio, sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la peliazul.-No me lo puedo creer...

-Y-yo tampoco...-Contestó ella, tratando de ocultarse en la bufanda que aun colgaba del cuello de Adrien.

Plagg y Tikki salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron volando hacia ellos.

-Anda que... No sois ruidosos ni nada.-Se quejaba el kwami negro.

-Desde luego, vaya, Marinette, no sabía que eras capaz de ponerte así...-Corroboraba la kwami-mariquita.

-Pero que...-La chica miró hacia los seres voladores y luego a Adrien.-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Bueno...-Adrien se intentó arropar con las sábanas, ya que seguía desnudo, y arropó también a su acompañante.-Básicamente... Soy tu gatito... My Lady...

-¡PERO QUE CO...!

Fin :D


End file.
